The Cell Games
The Cell Games (超トランクスに弱点!! セル、衝撃の爆弾発言, Supa Torankusu ni Jyakuten!! Celu, Syogeki no Bakudan Hatsugen) is the thirteenth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 18, 1992. Its original American air date was November 8, 2000. Summary Future Trunks goes to attack Cell and the tables are quickly turned, with Trunks actually surpassing Cell. For a lot of time, Trunks seems to be the victor. Despite a couple of lucky shots from Cell, Trunks still kept charging at him. But when Future Trunks realizes he still cannot finish him off yet, he decides to bulk up his muscles more. Cell starts to make a better fight by Future Trunks unknown weakness. Perfect Cell gets prepared for Future Trunks. Cell powers up and Cell starts to get a little advantage. Android 16 is watching the battle and wonders where Future Trunks gets his strength from. Future Trunks stops to power up, Perfect Cell is impressed with his power but still tells Future Trunks he cannot beat him. Krillin is flying to Kame House but he sees Vegeta is hurt really bad so he stops on an island. Krillin gives Vegeta a Senzu Bean, which makes Vegeta feel better but he is still angry at Perfect Cell. Future Trunks continues powering up, bulking up his muscles even more than before. At Kami's Lookout Piccolo and Tien Shinhan sense Future Trunks's power and say that he is even stronger than Perfect Cell now. Back at the fight Future Trunks continues to attack Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell now dodges his attacks too easily. It then shows Goku and Gohan training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan turns Super Saiyan and starts to train, but Goku is just sitting down and watching Gohan. Gohan gets tired and goes back to his normal form. Goku then gets up and tells Gohan to watch him, Goku then transforms to the Ascended Super Saiyan form. Goku then says he can go one further than this and does so reaching Ultra Super Saiyan which is the same form that Future Trunks is fighting Cell in. Gohan says that he is able to defeat Perfect Cell now but Goku says there is a weakness in his new form. Future Trunks again attacks Perfect Cell but with the same outcome, Perfect Cell just dodges them all and gives a little laugh. Perfect Cell says that Future Trunks is too slow but Future Trunks does not understand why he can not hit Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell calls Future Trunks pathetic because he can not test his full power so Future Trunks goes to punch him but Perfect Cell dodges and attacks Future Trunks a few times. Future Trunks gets up to attack Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell tells him he is wasting his energy. So Perfect Cell grabs Future Trunks' arm and tells him that he cannot beat him. Then he hits Future Trunks into the ground. Future Trunks gets up and starts to fly up and he still does not understand why he can not hit Perfect Cell. Back at the he Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan is sure his dad can beat Perfect Cell now but Goku says that he can not. He explains to Gohan that the bulky muscles he has slows him down to much and he needs the speed to defeat Perfect Cell not just strength. Goku then tells Gohan that he knows turning Super Saiyan takes a lot of energy but they need all the energy they can get. So he comes up with a plan to make turning into a Super Saiyan feel natural. He tells Gohan to stay as a Super Saiyan for the whole day so it starts to feel normal. Perfect Cell is unimpressed with Future Trunks performance and tells Future Trunks that he can also bulk up his muscles. So Perfect Cell powers up and shows him, then he says it is easy to do, and that this form has no use if the opponent has more speed. Perfect Cell powers down and Future Trunks realizes that Vegeta stopped getting stronger because he knew about the transformation slowing him down. Future Trunks then realizes he can not win so he powers down and accepts defeat. Krillin gets worried about Future Trunks because he can not feel his power anymore and thinks Perfect Cell defeated him. Vegeta is happy and wants Perfect Cell only for himself. Krillin tells Vegeta that he is still hurt, but Vegeta does not care and flies off, so Krillin follows him. Tien and Piccolo realize that Future Trunks has lost the fight and are very worried. Perfect Cell is about to finish off Future Trunks but does not know what to do. He asks Future Trunks how he became so strong in such a little amount of time but Future Trunks does not answer. Perfect Cell asks Future Trunks if he had more time, could he get stronger. Future Trunks is confused and does not know why Perfect Cell wants to know. He then asks where has Goku has been and Future Trunks says he is training to defeat him and that he is sure Goku is the one to do it, no contest. Perfect Cell is intrigued at what Future Trunks said, so he wants to make a tournament. Piccolo reveals to Tien and the others that Perfect Cell is making a tournament. Perfect Cell announces to Future Trunks that the tournament begins in 10 days and he will give Future Trunks a second chance. Future Trunks does not understand why he wants to make a tournament so Perfect Cell tells him he wants to test out his powers and prove once and for all, that he has no equal. He then explains the rules of the tournament and says he will fight one by one. Future Trunks thinks that Perfect Cell is up to something but Perfect Cell denies it, saying he just wants to get as much as he can out of this planet before he destroys it. Perfect Cell then states that he wants to fight Goku and shortly after flies off. Battles *Future Trunks (Ultra Super Saiyan) vs. Perfect Cell Major Events *Future Trunks realizes the risks of using the Ultra Super Saiyan transformation, and Goku does shortly after attaining the form. *Cell comes up with a tournament starting in 10 days to test his strength. *Goku achieves the Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan transformations, but decides not to use them due to the negative effects in battle. *Goku comes up with the idea of mastering the core Super Saiyan transformation itself, who decides that he and Gohan use. Gallery Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes